love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Aina Kusuda
Kusuda Aina was born on February 1, 1989 in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Her blood type is A and her zodiac sign is Aquarius. Her common voice actress nickname is "Kussun". She voices Toujou Nozomi in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with , to which the audience responds Background Her family consists of her parents, her elder sister and herself. She currently lives with her parents in Tokyo. She owns a dog named Chip. When she was a child, she wanted to be a ballet dancer. During middle school, she attended a talk by voice actor Kamiya Akira and felt overwhelmed, thinking that it would be impossible to become one. But after high school, she attended a stage performance by Takeuchi Junko, and felt inspired to aim to be a voice actress once again. She promised herself to try her best no matter how hopeless it seemed, all the way until the present. She worked part-time at the maid cafe "Cafe la vie en rose" in Akihabara prior to her voice acting career. In 2011, she made her debut as a voice actress with Love Live!. In 2013, she formed a singing duo with Pile under the name Please&Secret. On November 6th, 2013, she released a CD with a new JTB Music Unit called Tabi College Girls, which she formed alongside 4 other members. Personality & Hobbies Her hobby is watching soccer. Her favorite player is Uchida Atsuto who plays for FC Schalke 04, but it is her style to watch and support all soccer players without prejudice. She also loves playing games such as Tetris and Puyo Puyo. She likes staying at home, and her happiest moments are the times when she's sleeping or watching movies. Her talents include dancing and kendo (1st Dan). She has been studying dance (jazz, hip-hop, tap, ballet) since she was five years old. She owns a driver's license. She also has her own car, and has gone on a road trip in 2014 with Nanjou Yoshino, Tokui Sora, Pile and Nitta Emi. Her favorite food is ice-cream, her disliked foods are bell peppers and carrots. She has a shellfish allergy and thus cannot eat crab and prawns/shrimp. Though she is still able to eat them, suffering allergic reactions is painful so she would rather avoid them. Instead, she would eat things like prawn crackers. Trivia *She appears to be close friends with Uchida Aya, Nitta Emi and Pile, from as early as the starting stages of the Love Live! project. *Recently she's also become rather close with Nanjou Yoshino due to co-hosting the NozoEri Radio Garden. They both keep a book containing promises of things to do together, mostly consisting of food that they wish to try together. They have managed to fulfill some of them, such as opening their ear piercings together, and going for a drive towards the north until midnight. *She also seems to have become rather close with Iida Riho, often mentioning going out with her and Nanjou Yoshino during the NozoEri Radio Garden. *There is a running joke involving her dog being mistakenly called Takeshi. Bringing this topic up has always resulted in her getting mad.RADIOアニメロミックス ラブライブ！~のぞえりRadio Garden~ Episode 60. February 21, 2015 Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Dream_Sensation_Kussun_1.jpg Dream_Sensation_Kussun_2.jpg Dream_Sensation_Kussun_3.jpg CutMagAug2014_Jolno&Soramaru&Kussun.jpg DengekiGMagAug2014_1.png DengekiGMagAug2014_4.png DengekiGMagAug2014_6.png DengekiGMagAug2014_7.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Kussun_1.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Kussun_2.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Kussun_3.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_Vol._23_Kussun.jpg |-|Live Appearances= NozoHonoVarietyBox1.jpg NozoHonoVarietyBox1_2.jpg DreamSensation_WebNTPressRelease_Kussun.jpg DreamSensation_Kussun_SnowHalation.jpg DreamSensation_Rippi&Kussun&Ucchi_Kimono.jpg DreamSensation_Rippi&Mimorin&Kussun_lilywhite.jpg AnimeJapan2014_Kussun.jpg AnimeJapan2014_GroupPhoto.jpg EndlessParade_Kussun.jpg EndlessParade_Jolno&Kussun_GarasuNoHanazono.jpg 3rdAnniversaryLive_Kussun.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Kussun.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Kussun2.jpg SecretEventMuseInWonderzone_Kussun.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Kussun.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Soramaru&Kussun.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Kussun1.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Kussun2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Kussun3.jpg 1stLoveLive_Rippi&Mimorin&Kussun_lilywhite.jpg References Category:Voice Actress